Dappled Fire
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: Two hearts beating as one, two destinies linked together. Leafdapple, the future leader of SkyClan, has fallen in love with the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. And when he discovers just how he feels about the she-cat, problems begin to arise. How will the the two cats' love affair affect the future of the newly born SkyClan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, I don't exactly know where this idea came from. Just sorta popped in to my head I suppose. I think I might actually continue this with other Firestarx oneshots... maybe. Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

**Firestar's POV:**

Firestar sat in his den, staring ruefully forward. Oh, everything was such a mess! StarClan, he felt like such and idiot... how could he have spoken that way to Sandstorm? This was the way he repaid her after all of the loyalty she had shown him? With an insult? He shook his head miserably. She would never forgive him, not now. Night was drawing in, and the full moon shone brightly above like a saucer of milk. He may have rebuilt SkyClan, but he had also ruined his own life in the process. He got up ad padded forward, poking his head outside the den. Cats were yawning and beginning to make their way towards the warrior's den. He saw Sharpclaw, grumbling to himself as usual. And Sparrowpelt, egerly talking to his sister about the day's work. He smiled for a few seconds. These cats were a clan in the making; all they needed was a leader... that wasn't him. He wished that he had Skywatcher's advice on this sort of decision. He sent a silent prayer to StarClan. _Please help me get through this. With or without Sandstorm. _He begged. Almost simultaneously with this thought, he saw the fiery she-cat getting ready to move to her nest to. He looked at her pleadingly, but she only stared venom back at him, before disappearing into the shadows of the night.

Only one cat saw this. "Firestar?" a soft voice echoed from behind, making the tom jump slightly. He turned around to see Leafdapple, the quiet and sometimes wise she-cat. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Oh, it's you," Firestar replied sadly. "I- didn't notice you there." He didn't acknowledge the cat's presence, all he did was keep staring forward into the gloom.

Almost gingerly, Leafdapple sat down beside the tom. "Did something happen between you and Sandstorm?"

Firestar nodded. _Something concerning Spottedleaf. _He didn't say this aloud though. "We had a quarrel."

Leafdapple showed her sympathy by quickly brushing her whiskers against his. "She'll get over it. You two were made for each other: any cat with half a sense could see that." Her voice was comforting, and it eased the tom's worry just a little.

"I suppose... but you haven't known her for as long as I have," Firestar states. "She doesn't forgive me too easily when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"Well she should, since she's so lucky to have you." This comment catches the tom by surprise. He makes eye contact with the she-cat properly for the first time in the conversation. She blinked, unaware of the way what she had said had come out like. But then she realised. Immediately a ferocious flush shows upon her face and she begins to groom herself self-consciously. "I mean, you're a great leader and all, and really hand- I mean! Uh. Yes." She concludes, looking down guiltily.

"Um, well, thank you." Firestar stammered. Had he heard right? Had she almost said the word handsome? Without saying another word, Leafdapple got up and ran, as if she was fleeing from a battle into the warriors den. There was something in the way she held her posture, and the way her fur was spiked up along her spine, that gave Firestar the impression that she was humiliated.

The tom was left feeling even more lost than before.

* * *

**Leafdapple's POV:**

The brown she cat dashed into the den, letting out small, agonised whimpers that made several of the warriors jump. They looked completely surprised as she curled up into a ball, blushing with shame. How she could have said something so stupid? To Firestar of all cats... why had her words come out so distorted? It wasn't what she had been trying to say! She had intended to just comfort him, but had ended up almost telling the tom that she wanted to be his mate! She was a fool. A complete, utter fool.

"Are- are you alright Leafdapple?" the tentative voice of Cherrytail called somewhere far away. The she-cat turned her head to look at her friend.

"It's nothing," she said, pulling herself together and trying to smile. "I just- had a bad day- that's all." The tortoiseshell doesn't look convinced, but Leafdapple quickly reassures them, and soon, some rather unsaitisfied toms and queens settled down to rest. Leafdapple let her thoughts wonder to the male that she had embarrassed herself in front of. She fell asleep, unsure and worried of when she would next encounter SkyClan's hero.

When Leafdapple woke, the sun was only just rising: apart from Sharpclaw, Sandstorm and Firestar, she was the first warrior to wake up, as usual. Yawning, she got to her paws and stretched luxuriously. Life living in the gorge was so much better than life as a rogue. There was no hostile aroma between the members of SkyClan. They were satisfied, and at peace with each other. The female bounded forward, eager to start a new day in clan life. Firestar sat near his den; there was still a considerable distance between him and Sandstorm. Leafdapple and the tom's eyes met for a few seconds, but then the she-cat looked down. She still felt conflicted inside about what she truly felt for Firestar. Almost unaware of her actions, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile and sat down next to Sharpclaw. "Good morning," she said, quietly.

Sharpclaw nodded in return. "Nice to know someone has a sense of when to wake up," he replied frustratedly. "Firestar says that every cat should be at dawn every day." Leafdapple didn't say anything; it made Sharpclaw curious. Usually, the she-cat would send a sharp defence for her friends. "Is everything alright?" he asked, slowly and meanigfully.

"Yes-" Leafdapple began.

"No." Sharpclaw snapped. "Don't try that with me. You were upset last night as well. What's up? It's hard to bring _your_ spirits down.

"Why do you think I can trust you?" Leafdapple retorted, with an edge of anger.

Sharpclaw softened his voice slightly. "It's a warrior's duty to help his clan-mates. So tell me. What's up?"

The she-cat sighed. "Oh, it's just that- I said something stupid to... a tom." She looked up to see if he would react, but Sharpclaw stayed unusually silent, so Leafdapple continued. "He needed some cat's comfort, and I tried to help, but everything I said just came out wrong." She didn't moan about it anymore, she just stayed silent, waiting for the ambitous tom's reaction.

"If you said something so bad as to put you in this state, then just go and apologise." Sharpclaw said finally, but his voice was firm and strong.

"Are you mad?" Leafdapple exclaimed. "I'll just embarress myself even more."

"Look," he practically began to shout. "If this tom, whoever he is, is a good friend to you, then he'll be quick to forgive you." There was a silence, were the she-cat simply sat there, almost hopefully. Would Firestar really do that? "I know that I can't sway you, Leafdapple." Sharpclaw finished. "So I'll just let you think about it for awhile." After this, he got up and ran over to the warrior's den, evidently about to wake up the rest of the cats.

The brown tabby she-cat had made her decision before Sharpclaw had left. It was cowardly, not telling the SkyClan founder had sorry she was, not a true clan cat's act either. She got up and padded over to the place where Firestar was and sat down nervously. "Um, Firestar?" she whispered.

He turned his head around to see the she-cat, and smiled. "Hello Leafdapple..." Then he seemed to remember what had happened the previous night and he looked away, like he was just as anxious as she was. "Yes... uh... nice weather."

She had to laugh a little. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said last night. I had no right to say those things, it was stupid and insensitive."

"It's okay," Firestar cut in quickly. "It was just a slip of the tongue, nothing to it."

There was a silence for a few moments, where Leafdapple found herself suddenly lost in the tom's deep eyes. They were so full of adventure and courage, but also with grief and loss. There were secrets behind his eyes, romance and mystery. She had a sudden impulse to touch him, but she closed her eyes and the moment passed. She nodded. "Well, yeah. I'll be going then." The few lines of speech the two cats had exchanged had just become more awkward by the second; no matter, the she-cat was happy that everything would go back to normal and the incident would be forgotten.

But when she moved away, her pelt began to prickle with a sensation that she had not felt before.

* * *

**Firestar's POV:**

The ginger tom leapt of the highest rock in the gorge with the familiar feeling of relief. Assinging patrols for the SkyClan cats had always been a bit of a precarious process for him. They all expected him to make the right choices and to do his best for them: they all saw him as their leader. Which was a problem! He wasn't there leader, he was their mentor. He tried to empty his mind of thoughts and concentrate on the patrol. It helped slightly, but not much. The cats he was taking with him were Sparrowpelt, his sister, Cherrytail and- her. Leafdapple. At the moment, the she-cat was at the back of the group, chatting with one of her friends before she would follow him into the undergrowth. He stared at her for a few seconds: her beautiful brown pelt and attractive deep emerald eyes. He stared at the way her tail thudded the ground when she was frustrated, the way her eyes flattened upon her head when she was happy. NO! He found himself yelling in his head. He couldn't think about her that way, he had a mate, and her name was Sandstorm. Not Leafdapple. Not Leafdapple. She was just a warrior. "Come on!" he yowled to the rest of his patrol. "We're wasting time." Without another word he disappeared into the forest beyond the gorge, runnning as fast as he could. He was running to test the SkyClan cats' agility and resilience. They all panted slightly as they tried to keep up with his speed; he yelled back collective words of encouragement. Soon, he knew that they could go no longer among the branches of the trees. They all stopped in an open clearing, breathing heavily. The scents of prey flooded into the cats' sensitive nostrils, making their mouths water. "Right," Firestar declared. "Cherrytail and Sharpclaw, you will hunt together." The two of them nodded obediently and turned away to hunt. "Sparrowpelt, you can go alone. See how much prey you can take back. I'll be impressed if you catch more than three mice." The handsome tom's eyes sparkled with mischief.

The young warrior grinned. "Yes Firestar! I bet you I'll catch _five _mice." With this, he too shot into the deeper parts of the territory, leaving Firestar alone with Leafdapple. She gazed at him expectantly, waiting to be told what to do. He blinked, realising that he had been staring at her for far too long. "Yes, and Leafdapple, you can come with-" he looked around the clearing and then discovered that they were the only ones left. "Me."

She laughed... it was a nice sound. "You're the boss!" The two moved forward, their paw steps in sync, as they began to hunt. Firestar found that most of the prey that caught were squirrels, so after a good ten minutes, he decided that he would try for a more impressive catch. A blackbird sat in a tree, singing it's song. He licked his chops and begun to climb the huge oak, digging his claws into the bark until he levelled th height of the branch the bird sat. It must have sensed Firestar's presence, but he still didn't move. It eyed him warily- and then he shot forward. Claws dug into the prey's neck, killing it instantly. Flushed with pride, the tom climbed from the tree to meet the approaching Leafdapple. "That was a great kill!" she said, amazed.

"Nah it was nothing," Firestar said, smiling; he couldn't help feeling victorious. She was congratulating him!

"I wish I could hunt like you, all I've caught are squirrels," she said, gesturing down to her haul. It was a decent size and the male didn't want to make her feel bad. It was a good catch. Worthy even of Sandstorm! Sandstorm... the thought washed over him for a second. He couldn't help but know he was betraying her, in every passing second he spent with Leafdapple, he felt exactly the same energy and exhilaration he had once felt for her. "Is there something wrong Firestar?" the she-cat's gentle voice called him out of the day-dream.

"Yes, there is something the matter." He said, knowing he couldn't deny it. "It's about Sandstorm. She..." he wanted to tell Leafdapple, he really did, but- "still hasn't forgiven me."

There were a few moments were nothing happened, but then his company murmured quietly. "Sharpclaw once told me that a good friend will always be quick to forgive, no matter what. If Sandstorm has a problem with you, then just say that you're sorry."

Firestar wanted to protest for a few moments: he suddenly felt inferior to Leafdapple, with her wise words and intelligence. "I suppose you right," he said finally. "But then again, I- think that I- don't want to say I'm sorry." It was true, because in his heart, he knew that he no longer wanted to be with Sandstorm. His home was no longer with her. It was with the beauitful, perfect she-cat sitting next to him.

"What?" Leafdapple said, confused.

He turned to face her. He knew he had to admit it. He knew that if he didn't he would never forgive himself. Just as Sandstorm would never forgive him when she found out. "I don't want to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I love someone else."

There were a few rapid heartbeats where the forest seemed to turn gold around him. Leafdapple leaned forward, her eyes brimming with emotion. "Who?" she whispered.

He met her in the middle. Their muzzles touched. The sign of affection was ever so gentle. Both cats began to purr quietly as their tails entwined. Firestar was, ironically, truly on fire. His heart burned with a ferocity of love and compassion. "I love you, Leafdapple."

"I love you too, Firestar."

* * *

**I just kinda realised that this was going to be a bit too long for just a single one-shot so I've decided to turn it into a small trilogy! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it, and I must say, I'm quite happy with how part one turned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well, here is the second instalment in the Dappled Fire one-shot trilogy! Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Leafdapple's POV:**

It may have been miserable day in Leaf-fall for most cats several days after Firestar's patrol; to Leafdapple, however, it was a bright, summer day in the middle of Green-leaf. SkyClan was blurred around her and the she-cat's heart was still beating faster than she had previously thought possible. She couldn't get three words out of her head. _Firestar loves me. _She smiled to no one in particular. The female felt so care-free and happy: absolutely anything, in her head, was possible.

"Hello? SkyClan calling Leafdapple!" a slightly frustrated voice echoed into the brown she-cat's ear.

"What?" she said, slightly dazzled from being awakened from her daydream. Leafdapple turned around to see the nursery queen, Clovertail, sitting beside her. "She must have been talking to me the whole time." Leafdapple thought, embarrassed.

"Were you listening to a single word that I just said?" Clovertail asked, beginning to grooming her fur, annoyed.

"Well- um-" she began, but then decided against denying it. "No, I didn't." Leafdapple grinned sheepishly and looked away from Clovertail's angry gaze.

"I was saying_, _that we cats in the gorge are very lucky that Sandstorm and Firestar came along," the light brown she-cat continued. "If we hadn't, we would still be rogues, simply scattered around the place." Leafdapple nodded in agreement, once more lost in her thoughts about the handsome brown tom. "By the way, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Leafdapple questioned.

"That's obviously a no then," Clovertail chuckled. "Well, they've had quite a serious argument, you know. And Sandstorm won't let him forget. She's been ignoring him completely recently."

_Uh, no, of course I didn't notice. And I certainly didn't take advantage of the situation. _I ignored the urge to shout this out very loudly, instead, I faked surprise, and exclaimed, "Really?"

"Yep," she replied. "It's the big gossip of the Clan at the moment. The warriors are going absolutely mental, saying stuff like they reckon Firestar is in love with someone else. _Sharpclaw _especially. I never really imagined that he would take interest in something like that, he's always so serious, don't you think?"

While Clovertail comment had been very mild, it had raised Leafdapple's attention. Sharpclaw? He was the only cat she had told about how stupid she had felt when she accidentally admitted affection for Firestar. Had he pieced two and two together from what she had said and realised that the two cats were in love? Though there was a very small possibility of it being true, it suddenly made Leafdapple feel extremely in-secure. It could cause some kind of scandal for a lot of cats in SkyClan... it was lucky that Clovertail didn't notice the worry showing in her face, otherwise she would have had some explaining. "Yes, it is hard to imagine," Leafdapple was all that she said.

"Yeah, well it looks like my kits are calling me," Clovertail sighed. She was indeed correct. "I'll see you around some time!" With this, the she-cat padded away back to the nursery, leaving Leafdapple to scan the clearing. At the moment, she desperately needed to talk to a certain cat about the gossip she had just heard. When her eyes couldn't zone in on Sharpclaw amongst the mass of cats sharing tongues, she decided that he must be on a hunting patrol. Sighing, she gave up and padded into the warriors den, trying to digest the information Clovertail had told her, but without success. She began to doze: with a knot of nerves tightening in her stomach.

* * *

**Firestar's POV:**

Was it his imagination, or was the clearing unexplainingly hot? Firestar sat nearby to the fresh-kill pile with his head in a whirl. It was a maelstrom of ideas and possibilities, but every single one just led back to a memory. The patrol. His catch... Leafdapple. Oh StarClan! He blinked and shook his head. What the hell am I doing? I'm a ruined mess, he thought. Every single positive emotion he knew was in his belly right now, love, hope, happiness. They all swelled up to form her body. Firestar wanted to touch her again, he never wanted to stop touching her. The tom had never been so- _obsessed_ with something in his life. He jerked his head to one side and saw Shortwhisker, the previous kittypet named Hutch, and friend to Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail. He looked nervous. "Um, Firestar?" he said, his voice wavering.

"Yes, Shortwhisker? What do you need?" Firestar said, glad that he had something to distract him.

"Uhh," the dark brown tabby tom looked behind his back. Firestar followed his gaze and saw a few other warriors, giggling to themselves childishly.

The ginger male realised that Shortwhisker was being used a messenger for the other cats. "You know," he began mildly, "you shouldn't let them boss you around so much. They can say what they want to me up close."

"I know I shouldn't," Shortwhisker murmured. "But- what they wanted to say is a bit personal."

"And what might that mean?" Firestar said, quickly, his guard instantly up. Wad this something to do with him and Sandstorm? Their falling out hadn't really been a kept secret. Oh no. They didn't know about him and Leafdapple, did they?

"Basically," the other tom continued, his voice wavering a little. "My _friends _wanted to know if you had a- this is gonna sound foolish- a mate."

"Yes," Firestar answered flatly. "And in case you didn't notice, her name is Sandstorm." He raised his voice so that the felines in the distance could hear him.

Shortwhisker eyes diluted. "They said that they thought you might say that. And they told me that if you did say that, they wouldn't be satisfied." Shortwhisker finished by backing away, knowing this would probably anger Firestar, and it did. Hate boiled inside. _H__OW DARE THEY ASK ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE_. He roared in his head.

Though the tom was in a furious rage, he knew that he couldn't talk it out on jumpy, innocent Shortwhisker. "Tell them," he spoke in an icy cold voice. "That they should be satisfied, because I have spoken nothing but the truth."

The brown tom instantly shot back to the warriors when Firestar had finished speaking, and talked at a rapid pace. The ThunderClan leader turned around and padded slowly away to his den, still trying to control himself. Breath, don't let your feelings get out of hand. With as much caution as he could muster, he moved inside and stared at his nest. This was the time that he needed someone to help me. A she-cat. There was only one he had in mind, and right now, it was too risky to even be seen talking with her. But he needed to be alone with her. To talk of the problem, at least see her again. A plan began to form in his mind. Firestar would wait until it was night, and then he wouldn't be able to hold his desire back.

* * *

**Leafdapple's POV:**

Sharpclaw had been completely ignoring Leafdapple the whole day: he must have guessed that I knew I had caught his scent, and that only made me more certain that he definitely knew I was in love with Firestar. It was almost night when Leafdapple did finally manage to corner Sharpclaw. The moon had been beginning to appear in the sky above and the stars in Silverpelt shone brightly as the she-cat intercepted Sharpclaw's swift move to the warriors den. "Look," she said, with an edge of desperation. "I need to-"

"Don't even ask the question Leafdapple," he interrupted coldly. "I know what it is. And my answer is yes, I have guessed that you and him are in love."

"Was it that obvious?" Leafdapple said, worriedly. "You think that the rest of the clan will figure it out soon?"

Sharpclaw's tone was flat and unemotional. "No, I only thought so because you had told me previously. They will not find out... unless you and Firestar give it away, which I don't recommend you doing."

"Believe me, we won't." Leafdapple snapped. Did he take me and him for a fool? If he did he was a fool himself.

Sharpclaw eyed her for a second, before sighing. "Look- you two just be careful with what you do and say, okay? I'm concerned for your safety. Something tells me that Sandstorm won't give him up so easily: they were in love before he met you." He began to pad away, thinking the conversation was over, but Leafdapple stopped him abruptly with her tail.

"Sharpclaw," she said, sharply. "Can you promise me something?"

"And what is that, Leafdapple?" Sharpclaw replied shortly.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about what you know. I am in love with Firestar. I admit it. No one must know." Leafdapple took on a desperate tone at the edge of her speech. She already knew that Sharpclaw wasn't planning to humiliated her publicly... but sometimes it was hard to interpet what the ginger tom would do. He was very confined and solitary, but quietly ambitious.

"What?" he retorted. "Did you think that I would tell Sandstorm?" For a moment, Leafdapple thought the male was hurt more than anything. "I'm really touched by your loyalty." He said sarcastically. "Of course I won't tell."

The she-cat didn't make any further attempt to stop Sharpclaw from going to his den, she watched him go feeling almost bad for doubting his trust. Suddenly, he heard a whisper. "Pst."

Leafdapple turned her head to see the tom himself, Firestar. She let out a small, joyous whimper, and shot forward. The two cats embraced; their muzzles met and they hold the touch for a few seconds before they broke apart. "I'm so glad you're here," she murmured.

"I'm glad you're here too." Firestar smiled, his eyes still closed. "Right now, I really need you. I'm- sure you known about the gossip."

"Yes," she said, upset. "I can't believe that they picked up on it so quickly. If they find out, oh StarClan, I don't want to imagine what would happen if they find out. What would Sandstorm say?"

"Shh shh shh," he whispered comfortingly. Never in his life had _he_ been more insecure than now, not even when ThunderClan had been under attack from Tigerstar. "One thing at a time. I was listening to you and Sharpclaw: so he's the only one who knows?"

"Yes," Leafdapple replied, leaning onto his chest.

"Good. That means that everything is fine. Try to calm down." Firestar finished.

"I'll try, but Firestar," she gazed up and looked into those enchanting emerald eyes. "I love you far too much to lose you, not now, when we only just met." The two didn't say another word, they just sat under the moonlight for a few moments, taking in the other's ministrations. Forgetting their worries next to each other, and simply expressing their love. Neither of them dared move from the other, they didn't want too. Not even the darkest sky could separate them now, not when they were so close. Their adoration for the other burnt like a fire through the forest.

Until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Sandstorm's POV: **

While Firestar and Leafdapple sat outside, each enjoying the other, Sandstorm lay in her nest, feeling confused. At the moment, she really couldn't decide how she felt about the ginger leader. Usually her thought were always so clear and powerful, but now, they were mixed in with something. Especially with all the warriors talking about how he might be having an affair with someone else. All she had done was sit around all day long, and try to work out who it could possibly be. She had eventually ruled out every single she-cat in the whole wretched clan. If Firestar hadn't decided that he had to come, no of this would ever have happened. She shook her head and tried to ignore all the feelings and emotion burning in the bit of her stomach, and settled down to sleep, unaware of the pair of amber eyes watching her.

* * *

**What did you think about part two? Tell me your thoughts in a review, I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is important. I have officially decided, that for now on, this is no longer going to be a one-shot trilogy. I am going to make this into a full story! The reason for this is because I just love writing about Firestar and Leafdapple so much! So now, this story is going to be one of two I am working on. The other is the Time Before Dawn. I would like it if all you guys had a read of my other story too!**

* * *

**Leafdapple's POV: **

The brown she-cat padded through the forest after her patrol, feeling lost and confused. Everything about the past few days had just gone so wrong: her relationship with Firestar was becoming more tedious by the second, and every cat in SkyClan was becoming more suspicious of Sandstorm and Firestar's own connections. The warriors became more set on trying to uncover who the handsome ginger tom was really in love with. Soon, they would start to think about her. She just knew it! Trying to empty her mind of thoughts, Leafdapple looked back to her patrol leader, (Sandstorm) who was turning to face her. "Leafdapple?"

"Yes?" the she-cat said, thumping her tail self-conciously on the ground.

"You may go to the west with Sharpclaw." Sandstorm finished sharply, before switching back into a run with the rest of the patrol, leaving only the two cats behind. Sharpclaw! Oh no, anyone but him. Leafdapple remembered the night a few sunrises previously, when she had confronted the only cat in the clan other than Firestar who had the knowledge of her love for the ThunderClan leader. Ever since, the two cats had become ever more distant. Neither had been prepared to settle the matter. And now, when they sat opposite, the situation was just plain awkward.

"Um..." Sharpclaw opened his mouth. "Um... yes... patrolling. Let's get going." Instantly, the male and female, glad to change the subject of which they were both thinhking about, began to pad down the border, marking it slowly and carefully. Rogues and foxes would stray into SkyClan territory much more than they usually would in Greenleaf now that Leafbare was drawing in, they would be lulled by the rich prey in the gorge. All they could do was double their patrols and hope that they're overwhelming scents made them think twice about trespassing. "So," Sharpclaw began again; he didn't look into Leafdapple's eyes. "How is Firestar?"

Instantly, the she-cat's guard was up. "Fine," she murmured. "Why would you ask?"

The tom growled frustratedly. "Leafdapple!" he said, coldly. "There is no use in trying to hide from the truth, it will do you no good. How is Firestar taking it?"

Leafdapple sighed, knowing that Sharpclaw was obviously right. "Better than I am, anyway." She admitted. "It's not going well: everyone wants to know the truth, and I nknow we won't be able to keep it a secret for much longer."

"Try to see sense," Sharpclaw pounced on my speech instantly. "Every cat likes a bit of gossip. If you can just hold out until the snow begins to fall, then I'm sure most of us will be much more interested in groaning about the weather than your mates supposed affair-"

"I know." The attractive brown she-cat cut in. "I've already considered that option, and it is our best bet... it definitely is."

There was silence, before Sharpclaw swiivelled arund the spot and looked at Leafdapple properly. "Why don't you try to cover you tracks?"

"What do you mean?" she said, eyes narrowing to slits.

"I mean," Sharpclaw persisted angrily. "Why don't you try to shield him by taking another tom? It will avert the clans eyes from you to someone else."

Leafdapple backed in away in shock. How could Sharpclaw say such a thing? Give up Firestar! She would rather die. Never be able to touch his soft fur again, never look into his deep emerald eyes once more. It would be torture. Leafdapple couldn't do it. Wouldn't do it. "Never," she snapped. "Even if costed my life, I would never give up Firestar, Sharpclaw."

"If you would really did care about him, you would have given him up before you even _met _for StarClan's sake." Sharpclaw retorted.

"I love him!" Leafdapple exclaimed. "How can I change that?"

And suddenly, Sharpclaw was enraged. His claws unsheathed and his teeth bared, he stalked towards the she-cat and hissed right into her face. "Dammit Leafdapple! Can't you see I'm trying to help you? The future of SkyClan depends on how this ends. If you and him pull it off incorrectly, the results could be absolutely dire. My defence could mean the difference between life and death! You two need as much help as you can get..." And then with this, he turned around and ran like he'd just been hit by a bolt of lightning. His fur was on end and his eyes bore an aggression that Leafdapple didn't know the ambitious tom had in him.

And she knew she had to set this right. Sharpclaw was correct again. She needed his help. "Please wait!" She yowled, dashing back through the undergrowth after him. She wasn't in love with him... but at the moment, she needed the tom's assistance. Bushes and branches flew by as she watched the ever disappearing tale moving through the forest. "Stop! I'm sorry."

"Really? Are you really Leafdapple!" He shouted back. "_REALLY?"_

_"Just stop running! _I really am sorry! Please- I am." Leafdapple soon caught up with the tom's paw steps. "I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" She growled. Now she was just as angry as Sharpclaw. She bowled him over with a swift tackle. "Why does this mean so much to you?"

The forest was suddenly blurred. Sharpclaw leapt up from underneath her and pinned her down, eyes full of fire. Though his anger was clear in his mind, his voice came out surprisingly... soft and gentle. "You hurt her." Those were the only words he said, before melting back into the trees. Leafdapple didn't dare follow. She had unhinged him. Unintentionally of course. Confusion swarmed her mind. _You hurt her. _Hurt who?

* * *

**Firestar's POV:**

The ginger tom sat in the dying sunlight, eagerly awaiting the moments when the moon would rise high in the sky. Every moment he spent in life now was just full of desperate longing; he and Leafdapple had decided it was too risky to meet just any normal night, much to his disappointment. He desperately wanted to touch her muzzle again and feel Leafdapple for all she was... and that was why he anticipated this night with such excitement. For it was the night before the Full Moon, the time when he and his beautiful mate had decided to interact, down in the shadows of the forest. Tonight, he would relive love once more. No longer with Sandstorm, or even with Spottedleaf. But with Leafdapple.

But even he knew that soon, their affair was going to end in tragedy. Whether they were discovered, or it came to the time when he would finally have to go back to ThunderClan. It didn't matter: either way, perhaps in a months time, he was going to lose her. The mere thought on it's own played on his heart strings. He had fallen so desperately in love, that- well- he'd much prefer to die than not be with Leafdapple. StarClan. He loved her.

"Firestar?" a voice that suddenly made him hostile echoed. He turned around to see her. It was Sandstorm. Her sandy yellow pelt stood out against her eyes in the sunset.

"Hello." His tone was silent and monotone. He didn't want to start a fight, not with this cat. He had once loved her after all.

"Is it alright if I- um-" she whispered, gesturing to the empty space beside him. Now, Firestar had begun to try and narrow down what Sandstorm was thinking about trying. He kept his guard up, strong pure.

"Of course," he replied, slowly. The she-cat occupied the space and sat with a mouse at her paws, looking for some kind of reaction from the tom. When she gained none, she began to tuck into a thrush which lay at her paws. Firestar had eaten nothing all day, and so the prospect of fresh-kill made him hungry.

Sandstorm replied to this, quickly, obviously glad to be able to concentrate on something else. "Do you want to share?" she asked, voice wavering, almost shyly. The male searched her eyes for some kind of mockery in the she-cats eyes. And then he realised how he was acting. It was like being shot back into the past. When he was just an apprentice. The young Sandstorm and he had been practically mortal enemies... but they had ended up mates, had they not? If they weren't in love, then surely they could still be friends?

"Okay," he answered. Sandstorm rolled the prey over to his claws, where he took a small, tender bite of the meat. It was like biting into their previous relationship. He gave the mouse to the she-cat, who took the second mouthful. The process of finishing the prey was almost agonising for Firestar. Suddenly, he felt horribly guilty. He had never once thought of he and Sandstorm's broken friendship, and now, here she was. Trying to make up to him. With a mouse. How could one single mouse cause him so much pain? His eyes misted over. Reminiscing the old days in ThunderClan.

Soon, all the prey was gone, and a lot of the cats of SkyClan had long since retired to their dens. The two sat in an ominous silence. Both looked at the ground. Someone had to break the tension. And the first to react was Sandstorm. She turned her pale green eyes and looked Firestar in his own. They were brimming pure, raw emotion. "Look, Firestar, I-"

"Don't." The tom interrupted. He had never sounded so pathetic. His voice came out as a simple, hoarse whimper of sadness. "Sandstorm, don't be sorry. It's _me _that should be sorry. Everything happened so fast. I... didn't want it to happen. But it did."

There was a questioning element in Sandstorm's voice. "What happened?" The tom knew that he couldn't tell her. There was no way that he could. He loved Leafdapple like... a fire. But... he didn't know how he felt about Sandstorm. It was somewhere in between love and friendship. It was less than adoration, but more than a simple liking.

"I can't tell you." That was what he found himself replying with. It sounded awful. A stupid _choke. _His guts were being shattered. He couldn't choose between these two cats. It was like choosing love or friendship.

Sandstorm looked at him for just a few moments, before murmuring. "Then don't."

And then the world fell apart.

* * *

**Leafdapple's POV:**

That night, the moon shone brightly above as Leafdapple emerged from her den and into the starlight. Now, her heart was beating fast. It the time she would go to meet Firestar in the woods. Excitement coursed through her body, and while all the other SkyClan cats were asleep, the she-cat had never been more awake. She bounded into the undergrowth, smelling the air, waiting for the moment when Firestar's delicious scent would waft into her nostrils. Soon enough, her eyes became acustomed to the darkness, and she found the clearing in which he had first admitted his love for her. She saw the tom. There. In the corner. "Firestar?" she called into the bush.

"Leafdapple?" a joyful cry echoed and Firestar leapt forward in sync with Leafdapple. The two cats muzzles met in the middle and a smile spread across the diameters of Leafdapple's mouth.

"Oh StarClan. I've missed you so much!" she whispered, letting herself go in Firestar's paws. It was only then that she realised something was horribly, horribly wrong. The cat who had once been so secure and strong was shaking. Actually shaking! And imbetween intervals, he seemed to be letting out small, agonised moans. "What's wrong?" she said, urgently, intertwining her tail with his. "What is it? Who did this to you?"

A owl shrieked in the distance; then she heard his reply. "Sandstorm."

Now, the gentleness of Leafdapple's tone is replaced with an unmistakable anger. "What do you mean? Sandstorm? What did she do to you. I'll shred her if she hurt you in anyway way. Even in the slightest."

"No." Firestar rasped. The hackles runnning along his back rose and fell constantly. His body was a wreck. He had clearly been shaken badly by whatever Sandstorm had uttered or done. Leafdapple felt like her heart was breaking with pity foir her lover. "It's me! I feel so guilty. She was-" The tom stopped, glancing up into the other cat's eyes.

"There," she said slowly, leaning down until her hea dwas resting upon his shoulder. "Be quiet. Go to sleep. You can tell me everything in the morning."

The two lay down beside each other, each trying to gorget their worries, and the pair crashed into wild, uncontrollable nightmares...

* * *

**Whoa... that chapter was so depressing! Hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
